bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Axyndey/All my ideas
My idea bees Now, some of these probably someone else thought of, but i did too, so im not stealing, but they arent either, so im fine if someone has the same idea. Bandit Bee Mythic Abillity :Steal: takes the most recent mob drops and gives it to you, (if its a boss or a hardcore enemy it wont do as much of it, like its lowering the loot luck) Ability: Pollen stab: Summons multiple knifes (+1 per lv) and stabs the pollen collecting all of it, and doubling it A fast bee who steals pollen from other beekeeper's bags Windstorm bee (dedicated to the user) Colorless mythic A bee who's teamed with Windy bee, but likes storms better,this bee is more wild than wind. Thunder cloud: a cloud spawns in the field your standing in, this cloud races around the field while lightning strikes the patches, collecting all pollen form the patches, this cloud lasts for 10 seconds (+2 per lvl) Tornado +: this tornado is double the power, so no haste tokens would be 1, and 2 would be 3, and on and on White boost +: double the power Cosmic bee A bee that lived with the Stars, then came down to discover more. Colorless mythic Ability: inspire + x3 pollen for 5 seconds. Constellation blast: creates 5 constellation Stars (+1 per lvl) and traces 5 bees (+1 per lvl) and the constellations explode, indenting the shape on the flowers, collecting all pollen from the patches Passive:Star fall: every 5th inspire token, 30 Stars fall from the sky, ever patch a star touches, buffs pollen by x0.5 and collects all pollen from that patch, if you were In a big enough field, you would have x15 pollen, this effect lasts for 5 seconds once all stars disappear. Minty Bee: Blue Mythic Once a normal bee, but then discovered a mint leaf and loved the smell, so it wanted to become mint! Ability: clone bees: this turns all your bees into the best rarity of bee you have (by stats) and they all have the same stats, and levels, also abilities of that bee, this lasts for 60 seconds, minty bee stays the same, but stats are increased greatly (Minty bee only has this ability, because it's so strong.) Shadow Bee: Mythic colorless This fast bee hides in the shadows, and doesn't like light, it works better in night. (only in night) ability: Haste ++: Gives you x3 haste for 40 seconds Works better in collection, ability rate, and all its stats in night Night bell: It rarely gives you a night bell Ability: Shadow pulse: Once collected shadow trails hop over all bees, collecting all pollen in the patch the bees collecting from. (doubles the pollen at night) Candy Bee: This bee sure has a sweet tooth! It favors candy as much as it would be willing to wear it all over! Red Mythic Ability: Sweet boost: doubles the honey collected in pollen, doubles goo collection, doubles pollen from tools for 30 seconds Ability: Red boost + : 2x better than the red boost Ability: Red bomb + Other Sweetened pollen: These yellow flowers instantly convert the pollen you collected from them into honey, but also still adding pollen to the capacity. My idea fields Banana field: Is shaped like a pill (That doesn't mean anything) no mobs except aphids all bees except carpenter, demon, and minty like it 30% Sweetened pollen, 70 % medium flowers, 30% big flowers 20% blue pollen, all big flowers 20% Red pollen, all big flowers 30% white pollen all big flowers Rocky field: its a big rectangle, and rocks are all over No red bees like it, except crimson, and all other bees like it. 1 Tarantula (More info on idea mobs) 20% sweetened pollen, 90% medium flowers, 10% big flowers 50% blue pollen all big flowers 30% white pollen all big flowers Idea Mobs Tarantula: lvl 11, 100,000 health, 10 damage when touched, same as spider, but bigger and with red eyes, and diferent colored body. drops same as spider, except 2x more of the items, and 50 % more loot luck 500 bond to all the bees, 100 battle points once defeated Wasp: lvl varies, max of 15 It looks like a huge basic bee, but the wings are red, and the face is evil, also the body is round. It has a huge stinger on the back of it health: 10,000 as lvl 1, 10,000 more health each level, so the maximum is 150,000 damage is 5, each level it goes up 5, so the maximum is 85 it has 25 walk speed, it zooms in the air, attempting to hit you. drops depend, each lvl theres 10% more loot luck, mostly drops royal jelly, basic eggs, and other stuff Bond varies 100 more each level, so the maximum is 1,500 battle points vary, it is 100 more each lvl, the maximum is 1,500 Inventory Gold: Just pieces of gold, buffs 2x honey per pollen Emerald egg: 100% mythic Mechanics New egg crafter in the upcoming master room in badge bears guild Basic egg: 1 royal jelly, 1 enzymez (Time: 1 minute) Honey: 100 (every time you craft it goes up with honey until 5,000,000 honey, similar to the egg shop except cheaper cause your using crafting materials) Silver egg: 10 royal jellies, 3 basic eggs (Time: 10 minutes) Honey: 200,000 (Goes up until 10,000,000) Gold egg: 50 royal jellies, 3 silver eggs, 5 basic eggs (time: 40 minutes) Honey: 1,000,000 (goes up until 15,000,000) Diamond egg: 100 Royal jellies, 3 gold eggs, 5 silver eggs, 10 basic eggs (Time: 1 hour) Honey: 20,000,000 (Goes up until 50,000,000) Emerald egg: 250 royal jellies 7 diamond eggs, 7 gold eggs, 7 silver eggs, 15 basic eggs, (time: 3 hours) Honey:150,000,000 (goes up until 500,000,000) Star egg: 210 royal jellies, 30 enzymez, 15 star jellies 15 basic eggs 2 gold eggs(Time: 2 hours) Honey: 300,000,000 (goes up until 1,000,000,000) Gifted Silver egg: 100 royal jellies, 3 silver eggs, 5 basic eggs 5 star jellies (Time: 2 hours) Honey:400,000,000 (goes up until 1,100,000,000) Gifted Gold egg: 100 Royal jellies, 3 gold eggs, 5 silver eggs, 10 basic eggs, 10 star jellies(Time: 3 Hours) Honey:500,000,000 (Goes up until 1,500,000,000) Gifted Diamond egg : 200 royal jellies 3 diamond eggs, 4 gold eggs, 6 silver eggs, 15 basic eggs, 15 star jellies (Time: 4 hours) Honey:700,000,000 (Goes up until 2,000,000,000) Gifted emerald egg (Oh my who would even want to craft this) 500 royal jellies 2 star eggs 10 diamond eggs, 15 gold eggs, 15 silver eggs, 25 basic eggs, 25 star jellies 1 emerald egg (Time: 5 hours) Honey:2,500,000,000 (Goes up until 12,000,000,000) Gear and collecters Plasma staff: Wield this staff with the power of lightning and strike all pollen down! Collects ALL pollen from 45 patches in 1 second, and doubles the amount, Every 5 swings a plasma ball forms collecting all the pollen around you! every 20 swings 10 rocks shoot up from the ground, converting all the pollen it collects into honey, but the honey is also doubled! 50,000,000,000 Honey, 300 gold, 120 enzymez, 50 glitter, 1,500 royal jelly, 5 gold eggs Samurai canister: This huge canister gives the feel of a samurai, but also powerful! 50,000,000 capacity, x2 capacity, +450% Conversion Rate. +30% Instant Conversion. +15% Instant White Conversion. +200% Sweetened Pollen. +20% Pollen. +5 Bee Attack. Passive: Giant shuriken, once your container is 50% filled, a giant shuriken spawns, it spins around the whole field, collecting massive amounts of pollen, and if there is a mob, it deals massive damage too. 130,000,000,000 honey, Wealthy belt: Wear this belt that is nothing but wealth, get the full power you deserved! 150,000,000,000 honey, 35 star jellies, 3 gold eggs, 5 diamond eggs, 100 enzymez, 100 glitter, 600 gold +500,000 Capacity. +70% Capacity. +250 Conversion Amount. +250% Loot Luck. +500% Honey from Tokens. +50% Buzz Bomb Pollen. +4 Colorless Bee Attack. Windy mask: This breezy mask is no breeze, it has some of the strongest capabilities! 50,000,000,000 Honey, 10 cloud vials, 150 glitter, 400 glue, 20 star jellies, 150 enzymez .+150 Pollen from clouds +50% Tornado Collection +50% Instant Conversion +50% Pollen. +100% Pollen From Tools. +50% Defense. +50% Bee Ability Rate. +Passive: Coin Scatter (Needs Honey Mask in order to use) +Passive: Gummy Morph.(Needs gummy mask in order to use) +Passive: Winds Of Chaos: Every 10th windy bee token, 5 tornados spawn (lvl 10) maximum clouds spawn (if theres more than 1 cloud in a field) +1000% instant conversion, this lasts for however long the tornados last. Gemstone boots: these diamond incrested boots are unbelievably powerful, their design are even better too! 230,000,000,000 Honey, 999 Glue, 400 Red Extract, 400 Blue Extract, 350 Glitter, 50 star jellies +100% honey per pollen +50% Goo. +50% Pollen. +30% Bee Attack. +100% Honey From Tokens. +40% Pollen From Bees. +20 Player Movespeed. +34 Jump Power. +50 Movement Collection. Passive Ability: Coconut Haste (If you own Coconut Clogs). Passive Ability: Goo Trail:(needs gummy boots) Passive Ability: Diamond drain + Every 50th Blue Ability Token converts 20 million pollen plus pollen equal to the total conversion amount of all your bees combined, increased by 5% per Blue Bee and 50% per Gifted Blue Bee type in your hive. The amount is decreased by 10% with each use until you convert at your hive. Rocket jetpack: 5,000,000,000 70 movespeed in the air this jetpack will soar you through the sky faster than you could imagine, youl get to place to place in seconds! Supreme Blue Guard: 5,000,000,000 honey, 200 Blue Extracts, 250 Stingers, 75 Enzymes, and 50 Glitter +500,000 Capacity. +100 Blue Pollen. +50% Blue Bomb Pollen. +5 Blue Bee Attack Power. +15% Defense. +200% Critical Power. Passive Ability: Haste Pulser+.(Needs Cobalt Guard To use) (Increased stats by 20%) Passive Ability: Haste shadow Pulse: Every 50th haste token shadow trails hop over all bees, collecting all pollen in the patch the bees collecting from. Supreme Red Guard 5,000,000,000 honey and requires 200 Red Extracts, 250 Stingers, 100 Oil, and 50 Glitter +500,000 Capacity.+100% Red Pollen.+50% Red Bomb Pollen. +5 Red Bee Attack Power. +15% Defense +50% Critical Chance .+Passive Ability: Focus Pulser + (All stats are increased by 20%) +Passive Abbility: Sweet Focus every 50th focus token doubles the honey collected in pollen, doubles goo collection, doubles pollen from tools for 30 seconds Gallery RobloxScreenShot20191119_085024705.png|Person with all gear RobloxScreenShot20191119_085214721.png|Supreme red and blue guards RobloxScreenShot20191119_072232947.png|All the other gear RobloxScreenShot20191119_085256809.png|Rocky Field RobloxScreenShot20191119_085223305.png|Banana Field RobloxScreenShot20191119_085339158.png|Egg Crafter RobloxScreenShot20191119_085238133.png|Tarantula Category:Blog posts